Future Titans
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: Who are the kids? Who are the parents? Why are they here? Is this that story? Yes it is. BBRAE STARROB CYBEE Earlier work. Not recommended.
1. Chapter 1, Future Titans

**Ok: This is meant to be a DVD. Pretend its is.**

Who are the kids? Who are the parents? I will own Teen Titans… someday…

(Ok, at the beginning the titans are BB: 33, Rae: 33, Rob: 35, Star: 35, Cy: 37.) Raven and Star grabbed their children. "Ok kids, since today Beast Boy turns 33, Robin turns 35, and Cyborg turns 37, we're sending you to the past to help stop Slade. Remember, that's why they… Or Robin… forgot their birthdays," Raven said. "But…" one of the kids started. "No buts, now go!" Raven said, pushing the 4 through the portal. They all landed in the Teen titans' tower, 18 years ago.

"Ow!" Cutefire shouted, "Get off of me, Sonic!" "I'm not Sonic!" Techno shouted. "Crow! I didn't mean to! I promise I didn't-ow!-mean to land on you!" Sonic shouted. "Liar!" Crow shouted, her gray skin turning red. She kept throwing objects at him, until they all looked at the past titans. "Hi! We're the Toddler Titans!" Techno shouted. "Go figure… I knew I shouldn't have tried the tofu…" Cyborg said. "Hey! I like tofu!" Crow and Beast Boy shouted. "See? Is dad the only one who agrees with me?" Crow asked.

"DAD!" all the past titans shouted.

_**Theme plays:**_

_**When there's trouble you know who to call**_

**_TEEN TITANS!_**

_**From their tower they can see it all**_

_**TEEN TITANS! **_

_**When there's evil on the attack**_

_**You can rest knowing they got your back**_

'_**Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol**_

_**Teen Titans GO!**_

_**With their superpowers they unite**_

_**TEEN TITANS! **_

_**Never met a villain that they liked**_

_**TEEN TITANS!**_

_**They got the bad guys on the run**_

_**They don't stop 'til the job gets done**_

'_**Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol **_

_**Teen Titans GO!**_

_**If your heart is black you'd better watch out**_

_**You can not escape the team**_

_**When they catch you there won't be any doubt **_

_**You've been beaten by the team (Beaten by the team)**_

_**One… Two… Three… Four… GO!**_

_**Teen Titans**_

"We're from the future! Our moms sent us! Well, Cutefire and Crows' moms, anyway," Sonic said, "Our mom was helping dad with dad's 'baby'." All eyes left Beast Boy and turned to Cyborg.

"I was right in the middle of meditation, too!" Crow shouted. All eyes turned to Raven. Raven flushed. "Dad was teaching me combat skills!" Cutefire shouted. All eyes turned to Robin. "I knew I shouldn't have let mom teach me that tamaranian folk song, it's stuck in my head!" Cutefire said. All eyes turned on Starfire. "Mom was telling us about the HIVE." Techno said. All eyes would've turned on Bee, had she been there.

"Ow! This hurts my head!" Beast Boy shouted. "Go figure," Raven remarked, sarcastically. Crow and Sonic sighed. Cutefire and Techno were still busy talking on and on. "STOP!" Crow shouted, "Let's tell them _who_ our parents are!" "Yeah!" Sonic agreed with his girlfriend… er… I mean teammate. "Ok," Cutefire and Techno sighed. "Ok, I'll start. Raven's my mom and Beast Boy is my dad," Crow said. Raven and Beast Boy turned red, so red that Beast Boy looked like a Christmas ornament. "BumbleBee's our mom, Cyborg's our dad," Sonic said, which made Cyborg turn into the red tin-man. "Starfire's my mom and Robin's my dad!" Cutefire said, happily. (She must be so proud… Not. Now CROW is someone who should be happy! Yeah, Sonic and Techno, too.)

"Please tell me you're joking!" Raven shouted. Everyone else seemed… Quite peachy actually… "I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED TO BEE! (Clears throat), Umn, I mean, aw man! This sucks!" Cyborg said. "This is most glorious!" Starfire shouted. "Yeah… umn… Great…" Robin said, trying to breathe but Star was giving him a bone-crushing hug. Beast Boy and Raven were ignoring each other. "Ya know, you two make a cute couple, I mean, Raven is a bird's name, which fits perfectly with Beast Boy!" Cyborg said, nagging on the two. "Be quiet if you know what's good for you," Crow butted in.

"How would you know they would hurt dad? My dad could _totally_ beat your dad!" Sonic shouted at Crow. "Nuh-uh! Wait… That means _you _think you're better than _me_!" Crow shouted. "Umn… Well I sorta am." Sonic said. "Hey! If you're so tough why don't you fight?" Crow asked. "I can't hit a girl!" Sonic said. "Neither can I," Crow said. This went on for quite some time.

"You two over there, SHUT UP!" Cutefire shouted. "Who are you and what did you do with Cutefire?" Techno asked. "I'm trying to concentrate!" she shouted. "Her dad's genes are kicking in." Crow said, "I hope the only gene I have of my dad is not eating meat." Crow said, "I like mom's genes." Raven gave a small smile. "Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'm glad I got my dad's genes, Techno got mom's." Sonic said. "I do have one other gene of my dad…" Crow said. "Being stupid?" Sonic asked. "HEY!" Crow and her dad shouted. "He's not stupid!" Raven said, slapping her hand over her mouth. "Mom's right! My dad and I aren't stupid!" Crow said. "I don't remember her saying you're not stupid!" Sonic said. "My other gene is how good I am at videogames!" Crow said, "How 'bout we play some?" "Fine!" Sonic said.

"Well, that's a way to calm them down," Cutefire said, pulling Techno over her. "Remember our mission! Tell those two to stop flirting, and to get over here!" Techno, confused as he was, followed orders. "Cutefire says stop flirting and get over here!" Techno told them. "But I'm about to wi-… Hey! I wasn't flirting with that tin-can!" Crow shouted. "Yes you were!" Cutefire hollered back, and flew over to them. "Now, you'd better stop flirting and get back on topic!" Cutefire said. Game station: WINNER: CROW! LOSER: SONIC! "YES! I WON, I WON,-I wasn't flirting-I WON!" Crow shouted. "I, for one, wish that you had your mother's opinion on videogames. WE WEREN'T FLIRTING! AND BESIDES, CUTEFIRE, YOU WERE OFF FLIRTING WITH TECHNO!" Sonic shouted. This argument also went on for a while.

"Kids!" Robin shouted. "Settle down!" Cyborg finished. Raven wrapped a black aurora around the 4. "Please stop fighting, and while you're at it, tell us your mission." Raven said. "Well, you and Mrs. Grayson told us to help defeat Slade because in the future dad, Mr. Cyborg, and Mr. Grayson are preoccupied with defeating him, though he's already dead. You both figured it would help," Crow said. Raven shivered every time Crow said mom or dad. It made her sick. "Are you okay, mom?" Crow asked. "Mom?" Bluebird asked. "Mom's fine, Bluebird. BLUEBIRD!"

A/N: Who is Bluebird? Mwhahahaha… Can y'all tell me your fav. characters? (Besides Raven lol) Flames rule!


	2. Chapter 2, Sleep tight little angels!

Chapter 2, Sleep tight, little angels!

A/N: Whoa, I've been going mighty fast lately. School's out for the summer! At least we don't have homework! Well, onto the story.

"What?" Bluebird asked sweetly. "You, Sunfire, Moonfire, and Beast Girl are supposed to be staying behind in the future! Now who's protecting it?" Crow hawked. "Umm…" Bluebird had a father (BB) like moment. Bluebird's light blue hooded-cloak hid her tears, "Our dads…" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OUR DADS'!" Cutefire shouted. Sunfire jumped in front of Bluebird. "Y'all need to stop ganging up on her! I asked to come with us!" he shouted. Moonfire and Beast Girl hid behind the couch. "They're fighting again- and Sunfire lied. Our _dads_ sent us. Not him!" Moonfire whispered to his girl companion. "Yeah… Um, those guys totally need to stop!" BG (Beast Girl).

Raven eyed her daughters' fight. Starfire cried at the sight of both of her children fighting. "Children, stop. It's nearly 11:00! We had better rest." Starfire said, picking up Cutefire. Cutefire's black hair covered her glare. "Umm… Yeah, c'mon Bluebird, Crow…" Raven said, directing the twins to her room. "C'mon Beast Girl," BB said, his look-alike only with blonde hair (Where did she get blonde hair!) following along.

"Cutefire, join me, please," Starfire said, reaching for Cute's hand. Cutefire grabbed it, as they flew to Starfire's room. "Sunfire, Moonfire," Robin said, waving his hand in the motion of saying 'c'mon'. Sunfire and Moonfire followed their future father.

"Let's go," Cyborg said. "Can I stay up to watch TV, dad?" Sonic asked. Cyborg flushed at being called 'dad', "Umm… Yeah sure, c'mon Techno." Techno followed his future father.

IN RAVEN'S ROOM…

Bluebird and Raven meditated quietly as Crow asked her mother… er, Raven if she could go watch TV. "Sure," Raven said, without opening an eye. Crow went to the couch to find Sonic…

IN STARFIRE'S ROOM…

Cutefire and Starfire were already drifting off into dreamland… Aww…

IN ROBIN'S DESTROYED ROOM…

Sunfire kept looking at random things, saying "Ohhh, ahh, what's this? Wha does this do? Can I touch this…? Too late…" And Moonfire quietly snuck out. Robin sighed.

IN BB'S ROOM…

Beast Girl slept on the bottom bunk of her future father's room. She couldn't sleep because of her father's snoring… So she sneaked out to the hall to find Moonfire.

IN THE LIVING ROOM…

"Sonic change the channel…" Crow said, sleepily. "You can't make me…" was Sonic's reply. They were so sleepy they fell asleep right on top of one another.

IN THE LIVING ROOM HALL…

"Aww! How cute!" Moonfire said. "This is so romantic…" BG said. Moonfire and fell asleep on top of one another, as well.

A/N: Hey y'all! The next chapter will be: Wakie-wakie! Sunshine, Tofu eggs and bakie!


	3. Chapter 3, wakie wakie! Tofu eggs and ba

Chapter 3, Wakie, wakie, tofu eggs and bakie!

A/N: I wanna answer my reviews! (Lalalalala Here I go!)

From: Lupine-Spirit looks around confusedly when did bluebird come in? 00...

Anyways, I love the names you picked out for them. Update soon. It's a good story. Aurora

Care: Bluebird and the gang came just like the others, only they're sorta quieter. (Minus Sunfire lol) Thank you! Making up bird names are hard. Oh, by the way, the dads sent Bluebird's gang. The moms sent Crow's gang! Ha! I know, I'm really confusing…

From: FirefliesWish ()

This is funny! But...I'm a little confused. Do you mind clarifying which future titans are boys and girls? And the whole Bluebird thing, well I'll have to wait 'till the next chapter to find out, won't I? Anyway, I like where this story is heading so far, update soon!

Care: Umm… Sure, chapter 4 can be profiles, how 'bout that? Crow, Beast Girl, Bluebird, and Cutefire are girls. Techno, Sonic, Sunfire, and Moonfire are boys… I'm sorry if y'all didn't catch that! Oh, and if you don't catch the ages they're all 10!

Thanks for y'all reviewers and just readers! Y'all make me so happy! I'm sorry if my story is stupid… (Random 'Boo's' come from the background.) Heh, I do deserve 'boo's'… anyway, chappie time! And Sonic is an adopted child, who looks exactly Aqualad… So, Techno is the only one who looks like Cyborg. (Only with red tech.)

Moonfire and BG woke up at the same time. "Huh?" they said, and then jumped off each other. They ran into the kitchen, to see Beast Boy cooking tofu eggs and baken. "Hiya dad- er, Beast Boy!" "Hey Beast Girl!" Beast Boy answered. "Tofu!" Beast Girl shouted, gobbling up the eggs. "Umm… What about your sisters?" Moonfire asked. "They're not awake… And besides they can they're oh so special herbal tea…" Beast Girl said. "Why don't you like your sisters?" Beast Boy asked. "You wouldn't understand…" Beast Girl said, "They can meditate, drink that icky tea, use telekinetic's and telekinesis, and still come back to eating tofu. I, on the other hand, only eat tofu and soymilk. I can only turn into animals." "So? You may not have the ability to drink gross things and move stuff with your mind and read others' minds, but you are special. Remember that." BG couldn't believe her ears. Her dad, of all people, sounded… smart and right!

On the couch, Crow was just waking up. "I feel like I've slept on a cloud…" she looked below her… "Or a raining cloud…" she blushed and jumped off his warmth. "Sonic is so warm…" she whispered, and found herself stroking his black hair… She pulled her hand back. Had she just done that? Why would she? This is Sonic we're talking about… The boy who she can't stand… Wait, her mom married dad, right? This is her parents' childhood all over again! Crow ran to the table. "Uh… How long have you been staring at me?" Crow asked Moonfire as he stared wide-eyed at her. Crow put a finger over his mouth. "Do not tell a soul, or you will go to the dimension Azar!" Crow threatened. Moonfire waved his hands in front of his face, "T-that won't b-be necessary…"

Sonic woke up, and shook. "Wow, I'm cold," he said. But he had woken himself up, which usually meant that he slept peacefully and warmly. But how could that be if he was now uncomfortable and cold? Wait- wasn't Crow with him when he fell asleep? Yeah, she was. Was it her that made him feel comfortable and warm? Or was it all a dream? He yawned, and smelled a beautiful scent… It smelled like Crow… Where was it coming from? It was coming from… him…

So he did fall asleep with Crow. That's the only explanation. They were only kids, so nothing too personal happened last night, if ya know what I mean. But did Crow know? And who was that hand petting him in his sleep? Was it Crow?

A/N: I'm back! And since I had some requests to figure out boys and girls, I'll do profiles next chapter. Ok? (Dodges from random thrown objects)


	4. Profiles!

Profiles!

A/N: Profile time, we'll go alphabetically.

Beast Girl

She is a Beast Boy look-alike with blonde hair. (Maybe it was dyed!) And she wears a lot of purple and green. She's definitely _not_ a mini Raven like Crow and BlueB.

Bluebird

She looks like Raven only with light blue hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue cloak. She only wears her jumpsuit. She's a total Raven, unlike Crow who has BB genes, too.

Crow

She looks like Bluebird only with gray eyes and gray hair. (Not an old lady type gray) She wears a gray cloak and only that along with the rest of her jumpsuit. She loves video games and tofu. But she drinks only herbal tea. No soymilk. She also loves to meditate and to visit Azarath.

Cutefire

She looks like a mini Starfire only with black hair. She doesn't act like Starfire, none of her kids do. (Starfire's kids.) She wears Starfire's outfit, only with Robin's cape. She hates Tamaran.

Moonfire

He has gray hair in a spiky hairdo. He wears Robin's outfit without the cape.

Sonic

He looks like Aqualad. He was adopted by Cyborg and Bee. He loves to pick on Crow…

Sunfire

He has red hair and dresses like Speedy. But, his hair is spiked.

Techno

He looks like Cyborg with red tech.

A/N: Ok, ok, not a lot of info… But what is there to say?


	5. Chapter 5, Cutefire's time to shine!

Chapter 5, Cutefire's time to shine!

A/N: I feel like Cutefire's being left out. -Cries- sorry, Cute! This is you're chapter! I got two reviews T.T! Well, here it goes…

From: FirefliesWish ()

Yay! I feel complete lol. And i would never throw stuff at you--wait did I just review twice in one day? I hope that's legal ;;. I just remembered something when I read that Beast Girl had blonde hair: apparently, in the comics, before BB turned green (from the antidote) when he was a little kid, he had blonde hair! So, BG is all natural! I assume...Keep up the awesome job!

Care: I won't feel complete 'til this dang story is finished! Y-you promise not to throw stuff…? That's legal; I review, like, eight times in one day… Yay! She's natural! Now I'm half complete!

From: AlyRaven

I LOVE IT! IT ROX! UPDATE SOON!

Care: Thank you! So you won't throw anything at me either…? Phew.

Sorry for you peeps who don't like Cutefire and want to read Crow stuff… 'Cause this is Cutefire's time to shine! I don't own Teen titans… yet, and I don't own Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful soul' or Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind these hazel eyes'

Cutefire rubbed her eyes. She woke up next to her future mom. She sighed. She could sense everyone hooking up with one another. But who was her love? Sonic wasn't, because he obviously likes Crow. Neither are her brothers. (That would be WRONG!) Techno? Maybe… But does he like her? She felt like she would never know. Then she heard a voice coming from Cyborg's room… Like a sleep-talking voice.

"_This song is dedicated to Cutefire…"_

Cutefire's heart came to her throat.

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Cutefire sprang up. She had two questions: Who was singing this? Why was it dedicated to her? Was it techno? Cutefire gasped at the thought.

_I know that you_

_Are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_That I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Cutefire left Starfire's room and peeked into Cyborg's. It was Techno! But why were his eyes shut?

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

Techno was sleep-singing! So, he really didn't like her? She sighed. 'He's probably having a horrible nightmare,' Cutefire thought.

_You're beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time_

_To think it over_

_But I'm just fine_

_Moving forward_

_I'll ease you're mind_

_If you give me the change I will never make you cry_

_C'mon let's try_

Cutefire sighed as she sank down.

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soooooooooooooooooooooul_

Or was he dreaming? She stood back up and put her ear to the wall.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe they think you could want me too_

_I don't want to waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know can you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face _

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and you're soul_

Cutefire blushed. She wondered if there was another Cutefire he was talking about.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're beautiful soul _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Ooooooooooooo_

_Yeah_

_You're beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

Wow. This song, meant for her. Her heart beat fast. 'I shouldn't be listening,' she thought, and scurried to the kitchen.

Her brother, Moonfire, eyed her mysteriously, "Why are you blushing? Wait, since when do _you_ blush?" Cutefire fake-laughed to make her brother feel strong and funny. Even if he wasn't. Moonfire pulled some zorka berries out of the fridge. "Here," he said, giving them to his sister. "Since when are _you_ nice?" Cutefire asked. "Ha, ha, ha," Moonfire said sarcastically. Cutefire ate some zorka berries. "I-" Cutefire was about to tell Moonfire what happened when Techno walked into the room.

"Hey Moon, hey Cute," Techno said. 'Did he just call me cute?' Cutefire asked herself. 'Oh yeah, that's my nickname…' "You're blushing again," Moonfire said. Cutefire glared. "Blushing?" Techno asked. He stared at Cutefire. "Wha-?" he asked. "Oh, um, on Tamaran, when your blushing in the morning it means, um, you had a good night…" Cutefire lied. Moonfire raised an eyebrow then he smiled… But it was a sweet smile, "Yeah, and I had a _horrible _night," he looked at his sister then back at Techno, "That's why I'm not _red_." "Right… I knew that," Techno said. Cute and Moon smiled at each other. 'I have a pretty descent brother,' Cutefire thought.

BG didn't wanna eavesdrop anymore so she got up and left. Sonic was still on the couch wondering whether Crow was with him or not. Crow was still hiding her face.

Sunfire and Bluebird walked into the room. 'Uh-oh here comes the immature brother,' Cute thought. Techno made some meat and then went to play video games. Sunfire flew across the room, "Hey, did y'all here about Techno's girlfriend?" Moonfire looked to see the expression on Cutefire's face. But she didn't look sad, "Who is it?" she asked. "A girl named Foxy," Sunfire said. Moonfire put a hand on his sister's shoulder, even if she didn't show it, she was sad. But she looked mad.

'So he was having a nightmare,' Cute thought.

Then a song came to her…

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

This song was right.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
_Cutefire hesitated… She was the one singing!

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She slapped her mouth. She had to be dreaming. How did she know that song? Wait…

_Flashbacks_

"_Cutefire! C'mon! I want to teach you a tamaranian folk song!" Star called._

"_Coming mom!" Cutefire said._

_Star taught her the folk song._

_When she got to the past she exclaimed "I knew I shouldn't have let mom teach me that tamaranian folk song! Now it's stuck in my head!"_

_End Flashbacks_

The folk song… She gasped and ran to her mom's room. "Mom! Mom!" What does that folk song mean!" Star looked at Cute, "Folk Song?" "Behind these hazel eyes!" "Oh, tamaranians sing that when they're loved one has fallen in love with someone else." Cute gasped again… So she was in love…

Next chapter is all Crow! Hey, please review and tell me who your favorite is! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6, Techno's girlfriend!

Chapter 6, Techno's girlfriend!

AlyRaven:

I KNOW WHO THAT SONG IS BY! Kelly Clarkson. Cutefire has a crush on Techno? And he likes someone else? Then why the hell would he sing about her? I dunno. U WRITE THE STORY! My favorite would have to be... Crow. And Crow/Sonic is an awesome pairing. They are always flirting. It is so cute! How old are the kids, anyways? I can't figure out their ages!

Care: Crow is my personal fav. too! Yes Cutefire might, but Techno MIGHT like someone else… Is Foxy even a human is my question? (That's a BIG hint!) Crow and Sonic _do _always flirt. Your review is making my ribs hurt of laughter! The kids are all 10 and 11… some are too mature some are too IMMATURE… It's funny in my twisted mind…

FirefliesWish:

This is hard...I don't think I could possibly pick a favorite--I mean that in the best way possible! It's pretty funny the way they all interact. I sense major awkward moments coming soon from BB/Rae heeheehee (my favorite pairing, by the way). Even if it's not soon or in a million years, it would be funny to read. Don't go out of your way to do it if it's not the right time, i want to see where this is supposed to be heading. I'm looking forward to the next chapter :)

Care: These reviews are getting to be funny. You can't pick a favorite? Well, I like Crow… But I'm beginning to like Cutefire. She's just so… Cute… Awkwardness shall rule! BBRAE is my fav. pairing, too! It'll be soon, possibly. I head in places that are scary. Lol. Ok, let's get this party started!

Fuzen Ninja:

I love stories like this! Well, I love every story that's a BbRae fluff but this type is my favourite! My favourite is Crow. Hope you update soon!

Care: Thank you! Really? BBRAE is an awesome couple. Thanks, again. Crow is awesome! GO CROW! Sorry. I'm loud. OK!

(Hides from the public so they don't throw their tomatoes at me.) Hi! Whoops. (Gets hit with a tomato.) Ow. Oh well, Cutefire and Crow are back! Whoo-hoo! Time to turn the music up! By the way, WHOEVER SENT ME THAT REVIEW THAT SAID CYBORG'S SON ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE TECH. I DON'T CARE! 'CAUSE TECHNO HAS TECH.!

She was in love? With him? Techno of all people? And he had a girlfriend. Nice. Just what she needed something to ruin her life. She may be a little young but she was more organized than others. She had her whole future ahead her. Now it was ruined. She wouldn't get married or anything. This 'she' was Cutefire. Wait… she was the organized one! That's it!

Cutefire sprang from her mother's bed and ran down the hall. Sunfire wasn't organized! That means he might be wrong! Didn't it? She stopped. She really hadn't had a full conversation with Sunfire in over a year! She never talked to him anymore, which means he could be organized without her noticing. Tears came to her eyes. Maybe the only boys who loved her were Moonfire, Robin and, maybe Sunfire. But they didn't count. She sighed.

"Guys I'm gonna go to Downtown's café!" Cute shouted. "Ok!" was everyone's reply. "Can I come?" Crow asked. Cutefire looked surprised but she said yes. She and Crow flew to the café. "Why did you come with me?" Cutefire asked. "I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange lately." Crow replied. "You mean… You're worried about me?" Cutefire asked. "Yeah," Crow said, putting her arm over Cutefire's neck, "That's what friends are for." Cutefire smiled. She had never noticed Crow cared about her. "C'mon," Crow said, pushing the door open, "Let's go, you came here to sing, didn't you?" "How did you… Oh yeah," Cutefire said, as the two girls walked inside.

There were only 5 people at 4 different tables. One was a baby, that's why. Anyway, who cares? Not a big crowd is all. That's the only point, there's no crowd except those 5 people. And the man on stage. That's it. 'There's not a big crowd,' Cutefire thought, 'I can do this!' She went over and whispered the song in the man's ear. He nodded. "Do you need help with the song? I'm sure my stepson could rap it for you," the man said. "Ok," Cutefire said, shyly. Cutefire started,

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
_Right when her boy companion started singing Techno walked in. Crow hid herself, hoping he would get the message she's singing for him. Crow smiled under her hood.

_Girl, you know you got me, got me  
With your pistol shot me, shot me   
And I'm here helplessly  
In love and nothing can stop me  
You can't stop me cause once I start it  
Can't return me cause once you bought it  
I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)  
So let's be about it _

Cutefire spotted Techno and tried to hide her face._  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart _

_Baby, have some trustin', trustin'  
When I come in lustin', lustin'  
Cause I bring you that comfort  
I ain't only here cause I want ya body   
I want your mind too  
Interestin's what I find you  
And I'm interested in the long haul  
Come on girl (yee-haw)  
(come on) _

Why was Techno's mouth open so wide? Was it because of how good she sang? Or was it…

_I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
Girl, you had me, once you kissed me  
My love for you is not iffy  
I always want you with me  
I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney  
If you smoke, I'll smoke too  
That's how much I'm in love with you  
Crazy is what crazy do  
Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her  
You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe  
(uh, yeah, check it out)  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Baby girl, you make me feel  
You know you make me feel so real  
I love you more than sex appeal  
(Cause you're)  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 5x  
overlapping_

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart 2x  
That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 2x  
I wonder if I take you home_

_Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) 4x  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_

_Cause you know you got me by a string, baby  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby  
Cause you know you got me by a string, baby_

A/N: What does Techno think? Hmm. Who knows? I do, but y'all don't. Just wait for the next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7, MISSION!

Chapter 7, MISSIONS!

Review!

From: AlyRaven

OMG! THAT WAS AWESOME! HOW EVERYONE IS LIKE GETTING PAIRED UP! This is so awesome! Luv the story!

Care: Making people get paired up is soooooooooo fun! Isn't it? Thanks!

From: Lunar Heart Crystal

Just outta curiosity, why does Cutefire hate Tamaran?

Update soon!

Care: Well, she learned English, not Tamaran language. So whenever she goes there she has to translate everything she says right after she says it. Like when she says, "Dude that's totally radical!" or, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" or stuff like that. And she hates the fact that she might be assigned to marry someone… hopefully she won't…

From: nibbles

its cunfuzzaling but gewd or maybe its just me being me on a Saturday morning half-asleep ... when are they going to get to the mission ..?

Care: Well, that ruins the surprise for this chapter! (Mission time!) And Sonic is in this chapter! HURRAY!

Techno's mouth was still open. Cutefire jumped off stage, and before she did she gave her companion a handshake. She ran over to Crow, who grasped her hands, "Great job! I'm not sure if he got the message but…" Techno walked over to the two girls, "Where did you learn to sing?" he asked. Cutefire smiled, "Mom." "Who's you're new boyfriend?" he asked offensively. Cute couldn't believe her ears. "No…" Cute started.

Cute's communicator blinked. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi," her mom said. "Mom!" Cutefire nearly shouted. Then she remembered. 'THE MISSION… But wait, we haven't seen Slade yet… Where could he be?' "So have you completed the mission? It's been a week…" her mom paused. "A WEEK! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY! MAYBE TWO!" Crow shouted. Star looked hurt. "Sorry," Crow said. "A week? We must've been asleep a while." Techno said. "Did I say week? I still get Earth words confused… I meant day," Star said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." the three said, wondering how you get the word week and the word day mixed up. "Anyway, Slade is about 12 kilometers away from Titans Tower… In the past, not future." Star said. "'Kay," Cute replied. She turned off the communicator.

Crow was already at the tower. "Uh…" Cutefire started. "Uh…" Techno ended. AT THE TOWER… Crow told everyone. "How 'bout we go in pairs? Always good to have a partner." Beast Girl said. "Okay," Crow replied. "How about we help-" Robin started. "NO!" was everyone's reply. "Ok, then can we ecleast pair you up?" Robin asked. "Hmmm… Ok," Crow said, "But hurry." "Ok… I think Crow and Sonic should go in the sewers…" Cyborg said. "Beast Girl and Moonfire fly over town," BB said. "Sunfire and Bluebird should search Slade's previous headquarters," Robin suggested. "And Cutefire and Techno can go to Terra's stone. Maybe Slade wants his revenge," Star requested. Raven just nodded. "Ok…" everyone replied.

Cutefire and Techno barged in. "What's the plan?" Cutefire asked. "You and Techno have to guard Terra's statue." Robin said. "Ok," they said. Cutefire looked at her team, "Titans GO!" she shouted. Everyone ran in different directions.

PREVIOUS HEADQUARTERS… (OF SLADE)

Sunfire looked where Slade was first seen. Bluebird didn't. She looked in more current places, like where he was when he was after Raven. They were supposed to be paired up, but they wanted to get it done faster… Either that or Sunfire wanted to wreck stuff without BB (Bluebird) seeing. That would be funny but Sunfire was very serious. Sunfire looked around and found a piece of paper… like a note…

_Note:_

_Future titans some how came to the past_

_Must destroy all but one_

_Must NOT destroy Crow…_

_The new gem…_

_End note._

Sunfire picked up his communicator, "Bluebird you might need to see this…" Bluebird flew over, "What?" He handed her the note. Bluebird's eyes widened. "No…" she started. "Mf…" someone grabbed her mouth. Then Sunfire's. Then Slade's voice came in, "You're coming with me…"

OVER TOWN…

BG got out her communicator, "There's nothing above ground…" she said to Cutefire. "It must be under." BG and Moon sat on a rock. "We're having lots of luck… All bad," BG said. "I know, it's like we fell into a…" Moonfire didn't finish for some reason. He was grabbed by… Sunfire? "Sun…" BG started, but then she was grabbed by Bluebird. "Hello? HELLO!" Cutefire shouted in the communicator. "Great…"

TERRA'S STATUE…

Cutefire sat down. "What's wrong?" Techno asked, "What happened?" "I don't know," Cutefire said. She looked at Terra. "Please help us," she asked. "We need it." (Ok, I'm NOT a Terra fan AT ALL but I give her credit!) For a second it looked like Terra winked, but Cutefire soon realized she didn't. "Tech.," Cutefire looked at him, "Why do you act like you're mad at me?" "You have that boyfriend, not that I care," Techno replied. "What! You're the one with the girlfriend!" Cutefire shot back. "Sunfire's goin' 'round tellin' everyone that! I have a girl DOG, named Foxy, not a girlfriend!" Techno shouted, "I don't have a girlfriend 'cause I'm too nervous to ask you!" Cutefire's eyes widened. Techno blushed as he realized what he said. "Heh…" he said. Cutefire's eyes glistened. I would love to carry on this magical moment but just then Slade jumped in and grabbed the two. "Wow, I got six lovebirds…" he said. Cutefire glared. "This is too easy…" he said.

IN THE ICKY SEWERS (SP?)

Drip. Drop. Those were the only noises. Crow and Sonic were, for some reason, ignoring each other. Both of they're faces were red. It was so cute. "Why did your dad make us come down _here_?" Crow asked. "Dunno. Maybe he thought Slade might be down here," Sonic replied. "Well duh, he wouldn't just send us here to get to know each other," Crow replied, giving him a glare. Sonic blushed. "CRAW! CRAW!" a bat flew past their heads. What was a bat doing in a sewer! "EEK! EEK!" more bats flew by. How did they get in there? (DUN…DUN…DUN! In the background.) Sonic grabbed Crow's hand. And she must not have cared, because she squeezed it. They were both afraid, that's for sure. "Do you like my pets?" Slade asked. Crow turned around, pulling Sonic with her. "Aww, you two are holding hands…" Slade said, "How sweet." Crow squeezed his hand tighter. "You… So you are the one who haunts my mother!" Crow said, slapping Slade with her free hand. "How dare you, working for grandpa! My father doesn't sleep because of you! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she pounded him to the ground. "I knew it was too easy…" Slade said.

A/N: Whoa I hope this is long enough. Not exactly what you call a cliffy… but oh well. Tell me who your favorite character is! Thank you-

Care


	8. Chapter 8, the kiss Wait, THE KISS!

Chapter 8, the kiss… Wait, THE KISS!

Chris this chapter is for you! I miss you! And Sisi, you too! Please come talk to me soon! You too, Mckeithan! I miss you, too! And Matthew, no matter how much you deny it, I know you miss me and I miss you, too! And last but LEAST (kidding) I'll miss you too, Will. But I'll miss the other four more. (Kidding again) OK, reviews:

From: Lunar Heart Crystal

To easy for what, may I ask?

Care: What do you think? (Just kidding) He caught them easily… too easily…

From: AlyRaven

It is a good story! UPDATE SOON! BTW, my fav character is STILL CROW!

Care: STILL CROW for me, too. Thanks!

From: Lupine-Spirit

Haha. O.o teh cliffy-ish ness! lol. Hmm... new gem... nice twist. My favorite character would definitely have to be Crow. She's all spunky and sarcastic, haha I guess it runs in the family! . UPDATE OR THE GNOMES WILL ATTACK! Aurora

Care: It was a cliffy? Wow! Lol. Thanks… it was my friend's idea. GO CROW! Umm, I mean, yeah she's awesome… lol. Everything runs in the TITANS FAMILY! (That's fun to say) AHH! THE GNOMES!

From: BlackGothFaerie

Hey,

Cool chapter, i like how everyone is getting paired off. My fave character is Crow. Who's your's?

Please update soon!

Later, BlackGothFaerie

Care: Thank you! Pairing people off is fun… and evil… -slight grin- My fave is Crow, too!

"Of course it was too easy," Crow said, smiling, "You didn't catch anybody!" She released Sonic's hand. "Toddler Titans… GO! " Sonic shouted. All the REAL titans popped out from behind a pipe. "Do you really think we'd forget a plan?" Cute asked. "Do you really think me and Cute would be caught fighting?" Techno asked. "And do you really think we'd be stupid enough for you to catch ALL of us?" BG asked. "I don't think so," Moonfire said. Crow smiled. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she Bluebird, and… BG… (? Wow! She can do it! Go BG!) shouted. A black aurora came from Bluebird and Crow's hands. But a white aurora came from BG's. The three sisters shot Slade with all their power. Cute, Sun, and Moon used their hands (they can't use their eyes yet) to shoot star bolts. Techno used his sonic cannon. Sonic used his martial arts.

Slade looked flabbergasted. "How…" he got hit with about 10 different attacks and all he did was stand there. "How did you…"


	9. Chapter 8, cotinued whoops

(I so want to end it here to make it a cliffy! But I can't…) "How did we… what? Defeat you? Trick you? Make you look like an idiot? Oh, simple…" Crow started, as she pointed behind Slade. "You know how everyone was in a dark place and you couldn't see them? Well, it's not because of the dark. It's because Bluebird and I made figures… One shaped like Techno, one shaped like Cutefire, one shaped like Moonfire, one shaped like Beast Girl, one shaped like Sunfire, and one shaped like Bluebird. See? They're only shadows!" Slade couldn't believe this… little TEN YEAR OLDS had defeated him. FIFTH GRADERS! It was amazing, the teens couldn't even trick him, or they weren't thinking straight enough…

"Well, no matter. My master wanted you, and your dearest loved one. Sonic," Slade said. "No! Grandpa couldn't catch my mom so he can't catch me!" Crow shouted. 'Why me? Not Bluebird or Beast Girl… me… but why?' she thought. She thought she saw a grin, because Slade's eyes looked happy. "Sonic…" Techno pointed. "Sonic!" Moonfire and Sunfire cried. "Sonic?" BG and Bluebird shouted. Four red eyes appeared on Crow's face. No. "You can take me, but leave my friends ALONE!" Crow shouted. "You sound just like your mother," Slade said. "Only she didn't agree when I took Robin, she treated him more than others, yet when I took him she didn't stop me…" Crow looked up.

"You're not Slade! Slade didn't do that! My… my grandpa did…" Crow shouted. "And plus, Robin's not my father. He's Moonfire, Sunfire, and Cutefire's dad. NOT mine. She treats Robin like a brother! Not anything like she treats dad…"

Just then all the TEEN (yes, TEEN!) titans popped up out of nowhere. "Kids, you might need some help…" BB said, because he had heard it all, along with everyone else. "Umm… yeah…" Raven said. Her face was red. How did she treat BB in the future? Cyborg smiled noticing this.

"Good observation my dear Crow." came a dark, dark voice. "You are my new portal… ah, there is the old," Trigon said. He looked at Raven. "Father…" Raven said. "You closed up you despicable…" Trigon started. "She doesn't know about that yet! She didn't mean to close up! So take me, no one else!" Crow shouted. Sonic looked scared. But not for himself. For Crow.

_Flashback_

_Sonic got up. He couldn't stand Bluebird and Crow being so darn quiet! Especially Crow… He wanted Crow to smile a HUGE smile… "Crow…" Sonic was interrupted by a Wahh…Wahh… An alarm. _

"_Yes?" Crow answered, ignoring the loud alarm._

"_Umm… the alarm went off." Sonic said. _

"_CUTEFIRE!" she called. _

_That ruined his chance._

_Next flashback_

"_Uggh!" Crow struggled with Mumbo's son, Jumbo. He threw bunnies at her. And he sprayed Cute with flowers._

_He tried to throw a chainsaw at Sonic, but Crow stopped him._

"_I owe you one!" Sonic called. And he thought he saw Crow smile… but probably not._

"_Ok, then in the future, you can help me…" Crow answered. _

_End_

"Crow… If she goes I go," Sonic said. "If Sonic goes I go," Techno said. "If Crow and Techno go, I go!" Cutefire said. "If she goes we go!" Sunfire and Moonfire shouted. "If they go we go!" BG and Bluebird shouted. "No… he'll kill you. I won't let that happen…" Crow said.

Raven looked at Trigon. "Father… leave them out of this. I may have closed up, but that doesn't mean she can't!" "Actually she's the reason you closed up… child birth…" Trigon sounded disgusted. Raven's eyes narrowed… "What!" Robin and Cyborg fainted. "Umm… So when friend Raven had a child… she closed up?" Starfire asked. "Yes…" Crow said. "I was born first… IF I WERE NEVER BORN THIS WOULDA NEVER HAPPENED!" Crow shouted, and levitated (flew) away.

"Crow!" Sonic shouted.

A/N: Yay! I'm finished with 8! Onto nine… Yes, I know it was short. BUT DEAL WITH IT! Ok? Ok.


	10. Chapter 9, The Real KISS Whoops

Chapter 9, The REAL Kiss… (Whoops)

A/N: I forgot to put the kiss in there! I'm so stupid! But I eat flames with sporks! Anyway, for you stranger people who actually like the story, (just kidding) here are your reviews! I WILL OWN TEEN TITANS SOMEDAY, BUT AS FOR NOW, I DO NOT!

From: Lunar Heart Crystal

Tell me he keels over!

Care: Umm… Probably not… But maybe! (?)

From: AlyRaven

Where was the kiss?

Love the story! UPDATE SOON, pleez!

Care: I've been distracted by SOME people… (Gives evil glare at Chris) And forgot about that dang kiss!

From: Lunar Heart Crystal

She can't blame herself. It's actually BB's fault when you really think about it. After all, HE is the one that got Raven pregnant. But of course, SHE let him, let her get pregnant. Oh well who cares it's both their faults!

Anyway update soon!

Care: (Falls over dead laughing) Yeah! It's both of their faults! (Can't stop laughing! Stop laughing! Grr!)

From: Savi

Huh? Closed up? Whats that mean? And i like the way you spaced the lines in the flashback, makes it easier on my eyes. . . . Poor crow, i was starting to like her? I guess? Please explain the whole closed up thing please

Care: She is a portal. Remember? So the portal part of her (looks at Lunar's review) closed up when she got pregnant… I know even I hurt my eyes:p! Crow rules! I really feel sad about having to type that way about Crow flying off… EVIL BRAIN!

From: Jexiny

um. the chapter was named the kiss but there was no kiss. What's with that?

Care: Same question over and over… Stupid Chris… (If your name is Chris don't be offended…) He told me I should do that to you… And so I said no… But when Chris tells you to do something you sorta forget about the right thing and do the wrong… EVIL CHRIS I'LL EAT YOU ALONG WITH FLAMES!

From: FirefliesWish

Yeah it was short, but i HAD to love it :) please update when you can, I want to know what happens to Crow!

Care: FirefliesWish… I think you're the first one not to ask something… Yay you understand! Yes you must love it… (Evil laugh) Me too! But I'm typing it so I pretty much know!

From: warprince2000

Cool story! Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)

Care: Thanks! I know it's tempting… Hey you didn't ask anything either! Wow! You guys are really smart! Anyway, story time!

Sonic ran after Crow. Cutefire was about to follow him until Techno stopped him, "Let him go get her… I know he can… Maybe he can even get her to cheer up enough to defeat… Slade…" They had all forgotten Slade was there, and turned around… To see nothing. And Beast Girl was gone too. "Beast Girl!" Moonfire shouted, "BEAST GIRL! BG! HELLO!" Bluebird gasped. Both of her sisters… Gone… Ecleast Sonic had run to heroically save Crow. But who would save the youngest, Beast Girl? She was turning 10… Wait… Oh no…

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Sonic found Crow. She was about to do suicide! "Crow!" Sonic shouted. She gave a sympathetic look towards him. "Sonic… Goodbye…" she said, she had wanted to tell everyone goodbye… But Sonic was her last choice. "See you if you ever go to Hell…" she said, and forced herself to drop into the ocean. "CROW!" Sonic shouted. He went down with her. He had never actually swum before… never had time to… But, HE COULD BREATHE UNDER WATER! Wow, when people said he had looked like Aqualad he thought it was just a coincidence… He was adopted; maybe he was Aqualad's son… Aqualad did die the year Sonic was born. Maybe…

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Today was BG's birthday! Everyone had forgotten about the celebration! That's why she had not been herself that day… She was the only one who knew. (I'm starting to love BG!) "Umm guys… Wasn't today the celebration of BG's birth- er I mean, birthday?" Moonfire asked. Bluebird nodded sadly, "We all forgot."

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Sonic picked Crow up, who was at the bottom of the ocean. Once they got back to shore Crow wasn't moving. He lied her down on the sand. "Crow?" Sonic asked. "Crow!" She didn't move. 'Maybe she swallowed too much water…' Sonic thought. 'CPR? No, that might not work… Mouth to mouth? Ok…' Sonic wasn't very sure if he should… knowing the consequences. He sucked in a lot of air and…

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

Moonfire looked mad, or like he was going mad. He couldn't stand it. How could they all just forget? Wait… They were becoming their parents… Slade makes them forget their own birthdays. "Let's get him," Cutefire said, jerking her head to the right, as if to say, "This way." They jumped out of a hole that Slade had left for them…

BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE

He blew air in Crow's mouth. He sat up hoping that it had worked. Crow spat up a lot of water and coughed until her eyes slowly opened. "(cough) Did you just (cough) kiss me?" Crow asked. "Uh… Cutefire and the others sorta need us so let's go!" Sonic acted as if he didn't hear her. "And how did you hold your breath that long under water?" she asked, "And what is going on? Why did you save me? Well?" "You couldn't just die… I wouldn't be able to bear having to pick on someone else if you left, the team needs you… and…" Sonic paused. "And?" Crow asked impatiently. "And… I love you…"

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with nine!

Chris: Umm… Sorry readers if I messed up your whole point in reading the story.

Care: Aww Chris, that's so sweet! I didn't even have to ask you to!

Sisi: You're only saying that, Care, 'cause you like him.

Mckeithan: Yup! I agree with Sisi, but Caroline's right, too!

Sisi: God am I the only one who doesn't like Chris!

Care n' Mck: I don't!

Will: I don't!

Matt: I don't! Heck, I don't!

Care: (Spins around) When did you two come in? You're not allowed in this story!

Matt n' Will: Sorry.

Care: S'okay.

Sisi: Enough let's end this chapter!

All (but Sisi): Alrighty!


	11. Chapter 10, the green kitty

Chapter 10, A green kitty

**From: Savi **

AW! That's soo cute! Poor, poor beast girl. . Friday was my birthday! Yay? I hope they remember hers though. .cause believe me, having your birthday barley remembered and not getting to do anything is no fun. .

Savi

Care: Yeah. Happy Birthday! (I guess?) Well only Moonfire and Bluebird remembered… But I wonder why Moonfire _did_ remember… I know what it feels like, no one remembering your birthday and because of it, you don't get any fun!

**From: FirefliesWish **

Wahoo! New chappy was great! I seriously did no expect the plot twist with Aqua lad and the kiss was cute. Yeah...it's really late and my head hurts but this was an awesome chapter. I'm smart? Cool...thank you!

Care: Thank you! The plot was fun to right, 'cause now he can breathe under water! I hope you get better! You're very smart! You didn't ask any questions!

**From: BlackGothFaerie**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

You and your friends are funny, I'm still laughing. I'm also still laughing at Lunar Heart Crystal's review that was so funny. I'm probably going to die laughing reading your reviews and what you and your friends say.

Cool chapter, kinda sad but cool. I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEW IT!I KNEWIT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!

I knew that Sonic was Aqualad's son, why did Aqualad die? He's a cool character!

Anyways, please update soon!

Later, BlackGothFaerie

Care: Wow… Thassa long review… Yeah Sisi and Chris are very strange… good thing me, Mickey, Matt, and Will keep them straight! Lunar's real funny… Can't wait 'til she reviews again! You must be the wise one (bows down) master… Aqualad is a cool character! Until evil mumbo took his powers away while he was under water… Oh looks like I told you how he died!

**From: AlyRaven **

FINALLY! Lol. I love the story! BG disappeared? Wow.

UPDaTE SOON!

Care: Yeah, finally! Chris (looks at him and glares) is ticking me off and it makes it hard to type!

**From: warprince2000 **

Cool story! Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)

Care: Thanks! Neither can I, even though I'm typing it… (?)

**From: SailorNeo **

So, I know that this is a fic with the kids in it and all; I just think that you may want to begin to have the Teen Titans have relationships. If they don't have outward relationships that go beyond crushes, there will be no kids. I love the story and all; I just think that you may be focusing on the kids too much. And Bumble Bee should probably make an appearance sometime considering she does marry Cyborg. A little Star/Robin or BB/Raven action wouldn't hurt anything!

And I can't believe Aqualad dies! No fair... (Sits down to sulk)

Care: umm… ok, ok, but I like typing about kids! He dies in about 8 years, there's nothing to worry about.

**From: AnimationWickedRaven **

how wonderfully cute!

Care: Thanks!

**From: coolgirlc **

This is a good story.

Care: Thanks, cool!

**From: Lunar Heart Crystal **

About time!

Care: Yeah, I was getting impatient myself!

Thanks readers!

Chris: Caroline doesn't own Teen Titans, if she did… TERRA WOULD DIE AND HER CORPS WOULD BURN AND ROTT IN HELL!

Care: How true!

Sisi: Wow… CHRIS ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKIN' CUSSING!

Mckeithan: SISI ENOUGH WITH THE SHOUTING!

Will: MCKEITHAN ENOUGH WITH THE BOSSING AROUND!

Me and Matt: (Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh)

Story time!

Raven got up. "C'mon, we'd better go find Sonic and Crow. The others will take care of Slade… But I feel like we should go get Crow and Sonic." Robin nodded as he followed Raven, "Let's go." Starfire soon followed after, followed by Cyborg. BB sat there for a minute to talk to himself, "Is it just me or have we all grown attached to the kids?" He shrugged it off.

"Yeah we have," Raven said once BB caught up. "Have what?" he asked. "Gotten attached to the kids, I don't know why though…" Raven replied. "Maybe it's because of how they act. Or react is more like it." Cyborg said. "No… they act pretty familiar… Like mini us running around." Robin said. "Yes, they all remind me of someone, Beast Girl reminds me of Beast Boy, Crow and Bluebird remind me of Raven, Moonfire reminds me of Robin, Techno reminds me of Cyborg, Sonic reminds me of Aqualad for some reason, and Sunfire and Cutefire remind me of myself!" Starfire exclaimed.

Something hit Raven in the back of the head. "Ouch," she said. It was a rock. "A rock?" she said. Then a boulder came crashing down on her, right as Crow and Sonic saw them. "Mom!" Crow shouted. Raven seemed unconscious. "Who would…? Terra!" Crow shouted. "Why would you…?" Terra came in view, "Because she's stealing my man. Actually, sort of, Starfire is, too!" "What?" Robin said. Terra changed her voice, "Oh Robbie-poo!" she exclaimed.

"Kitten… and Terra… THE SAME PERSON!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're stupider than I thought, all of you! Blue eyes, blonde hair, you never noticed how we could be twins?" "I never noticed Kitten had blue eyes…" BB said. "You idiot!" she said in a Terra voice. "Besides…" she paused.

And Robin thought he saw her face as wrinkly. "… Your Terra is still stone; I am from the future and brought toddlers of my own." she finished.

"Hello, titans," the girl with reddish orangish hair said evilly. "Nice to finally meet you," the boy with blonde hair finished.

"Dad, take mom home! Make sure she gets some rest!" Crow shouted. BB nodded, he was getting used to being called 'dad'. "CAW!" he said as he turned into a pterodactyl. He took Raven home.

AT TITANS TOWER…

BB laid Raven on the couch. Her eyebrows ruffled. She was having a nightmare, he could tell. "Mew," he said, changing into a small green kitten. He jumped up to her at stared at her face. She was paler than usual. He rubbed his kitty face against hers. A kitty kiss is what it was called. She unruffled her eyebrows. 'It may be working…' he thought. He put a small green paw on Raven's face. 'Raven…' he thought. He noticed her mouth was open. Blood started to come out. "No…" BB said. Only it came out, "Meow…" He turned into a human and took her to the hospital.

A/N: Will Raven be alright? Who's Terra's husband?

Care: Chapter 10, FINALLY!

Chris: Yes! Is Terra's husband…?

Sisi n' Mck: (Put hand over Chris' mouth)

Chris: Mff-e-mff-et-mff-y

Matt: Tweety? Sweety? Sweedy? Spe-…

Care: (Slaps hand over Matthew's mouth)

Will: SPEED! Right? Am I right?

All (but Will): Umm… No-one is named Speed…

Will: Speed…y?

All (but Will again): SHUT IT!

Care: Well, thanks Will. You spoiled it!

Chris: He didn't mean to!

Care: You're only saying that because he's your best friend!

Sisi: STOP THE ARGUING!

Mckeithan: Umm…

Matthew: Oh well, now they know, can we just drop it?

All (but Matt): Alrighty!


	12. Chap 11, Raven and Speedygonebad

Chapter 11, Raven's health and Speedy-gone-bad!

**AlyRaven:**

I could tell it was Speedy from the red hair.

Is Raven gonna be all right? I hope so.

UpDaTe SoOn!

Care: Wow, smart girl! (You) Raven is gonna be, trust me. Do you think I of all people would kill Rae? Of course not!

**OddIsMyHomeboy: **

AH I LOVE JESSEY MCARTNEY WHERE IS HE GO GET HIM! crazy mob of fan girls look for him oops my bad it was a song the girls attack me AH GET AWAY ow thats my hair! Ok well this so, so cool

Care: Uhh… Poor you… Thanks… Get out of the hospital soon!

**FirefliesWish: **

BB as a kitty...CUTE:3 hoorah! We gots us some Raven/Beast Boy bonding time! Well, Rae's in bad condition, but...you know what I mean! Say, I hate to break my smartness streak and not ask questions, but I gotta know: If Aqua Lad is the dad, who's the mom?

Care: I KNOW RIGHT? BONDING! Raven… Whaa… (Runs off crying) (Smirks) A lady named Katrina… Oh, and by the way, thanks for putting me in your "inspiring" list! I didn't know I inspired you! Here's a cookie and a hug! (Hugs)

**OddIsMyHomeboy: **

MEEP you need to finish! So you all now meep is my word and I give everyone out there copywrite.

Everyone: we don't want it!

Oh well i tried shrugs

Care: Oh well… nice try, and thanks!

**Coolgirlc:**

My sister and i like your story a lot. i hate the bbterra pairing. you are a great writer.

Care: Thanks! I loath it, too. Thanks, again…

**Savi:**

OH NO! Poor poor raven! I hope she gets better!

update soon!

Savi

Care: POOR RAE! Get well soon, Rae! Thanks. And while everyone's saying 'poor Rae'… What about Crow? She nearly committed suicide!

**warprince2000:**

Cool story! can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)

Care: Thanks! I will update… wait I AM updating…

**AnimationWickedRaven: **

I can't wait to see what happens next! Is she alright or what!

Care: She's fine. Swear it; I would never hurt Rae-Rae!

**Jedi Master:**

Since you asked, Crow is my favorite.

Pleze make another chapter! Pleaze! This is the best story ever! Or atleast make a sequel

Care: Yay! (I put 2 of your reviews together) Thanks! Definite 'nother chap.

**From: BlackGothFaerie **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Funny chapter again, especially you and your friends yelling at the end again, i love reading that part! This chapter was way too short though, i wanted it longer!

I am the wise one? Cool, people are bowing down to me, yay! Ok, no more bowing, and more typing! Haha, you told me how Aqualad died, that's not nice, mumbo is EVIL and i don't like him! (Not that i ever did in the first place).

Haha, Speedy is Terra's husband; never saw that one coming, cool!

Ok, please update soon!

Later, BlackGothFaerie

Care: You laugh a lot lol! Sorry, on my computer Microsoft word it's much longer. EVIL FANFICTION! My friends and I did actually type that. I'm very surprising! ( . ) Speaking of friends…

A/N: Yay! Whoa a lot of reviews!

Will: Hiya!

Me: Shut up!

Will: Whaa…

Me: Where are the others?

Will: Getting dressed.

Me: For what!

Will: You'll see!

Me: This is MY story! Tell meee!

Will: (hugs) No.

Me: Grr. (Kicks him were the sun don't shine) Umm… Sorry lil' bro!

Will: Evil… (Hurls in pain)

Me: Tell me what they're getting dressed for!

Will: After the chapter!

Me: (glares)

Will: No wonder _Caroline doesn't own Teen Titans…_

Me: WHAT WAS THAT!

Will: Oh, gotta go get dressed.

Me: FOR WHAT!

Beast Boy looked at the doctor impatiently. "Well?" he asked. The doctor smiled, "She's just a bit shocked. She got a bad hit. She's tough, she'll make it." Beast Boy smiled. 'Really?' he thought, 'YEEEEEEEES!' He smiled and looked at the poor Raven, but since she was going to be ok, he was going to leave her here and help out Robin, Star, Cyborg, and the mini-titans.

ILUVGARFEILDLOGANILUVGARFEILDLOGANILUVGARFEILDLOGANILUVGARFEILDLOGAN

Moonfire grabbed Robin's hand. He was scared, Robin could tell. 'Aww that's so cute,' Robin thought, because the mini-me version of him was scared. He remembered how he was scared; when his parents were nearly killed.

Just then a green bird flew in site. Bluebird and Crow clenched the wings, until they became hands. They wouldn't let go. 'Huh?' BB thought. "How… Where's mom?" Bluebird asked. "She's… with a doctor…" he replied. Crow looked at him, and their eyes met. "Dad… is she gonna be ok?" she asked. "Of course, she's _your_… never mind…" he replied. Of course, we all know he was about to say mom. But he didn't wanna be embarrassed.

"She's your mother, of course she'll be fine," Robin said. He was getting used to being a "father"… It was like he'd known these kids forever. Crow looked at Robin. "Mr. Grayson…" she said. She couldn't fight back the tears. She ran to hug Robin. Robin patted her, as she, Moonfire, and Robin hugged. Bluebird hugged her father. "Dad… You four stay here, we were sent to defeat Slade… er, Terra, Slade, and Speedy. Not you, mom already is hurt." Bluebird said.

Terra looked at them. She had caused this? She didn't want to… Or did she? She _did_ want Robin and Beast Boy all to herself. Her children didn't treat her like that… "Feh! You're brats aren't any threat! Besides, you shouldn't have had them just to be killed by my children." Speedy-gone-bad said. (Ohhh, that would be a good screen name for somebody… lol) Terra looked at her hubby. Why had she gone bad again? Why had Speedy? Were her kids even bad?

The girl with long, red hair and the mask attacked Crow, Moon, and Robbie. Crow moved Moon and Robin just in time. "I got the girl!" Sonic shouted, as he flung a kick at her, hitting her in the nose. She started bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry…" she acted as if she just got out of a trance, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, grabbing Sonic's shoulders and turning him as if checking him. Crow levitated up to them. "Hello? You were just attacking us! What happened?" she asked. The girl looked at Crow, "Raven?" she looked back at Sonic, "Aqualad? No… You're their children!"

Terra shot a look at Speedy. "What's she doing?" "Ummm…. Maybe being in the past is affecting her… Or, uh…" Speedy said. "SPEEDY MITCHELL (made up a name… do Terra and Speedy have last names!) WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR DAUGHTER?" Terra shouted. "Well, you know when you heard that scream a few nights ago? Well, I told you she had a nightmare?" Speedy said. "Well… The scream was because of a murder. I killed her… she was crying, and that cannot be accepted! Plus, I had to make someone who looks sort of like her to pretend to be her by hypnotizing them… Sorry…" "YOU KILLED OUR DAUGHTER? (Breathes out) Our daughter is dead?" Terra slapped Speedy with all her might.

The boy with blonde hair looked at his "sister". "Terri?" the boy asked. "Who?" the girl asked. "No…" he said. He looked at Speedy. "You son of a…" he started. "CHILD!" Speedy shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME KILL Y-" Another slap. "Scar! Quickly, run! Run far away! Don't turn back!" Terri's voice came from… some where… "WTF!" Scar said. Terra jerked her head, "What?" "Terri…" "Terri" said. ".. Is trying to connect with you… (Whispers) run!" Scar jumped on a rock, and waved good-bye.

"So… When are we gonna fight?" Robin asked. "Stop," Crow whispered. "Azarath…" she started, "Metrion……… ZINTHOS!" she attacked Speedy. "Kill your own child? HOW DARE YOU!" Sonic shouted. He punched Speedy in the ribs. Speedy's eyes (not literally) popped out. He turned into ashes. "Well, one down," Cutefire looked. Terra smiled innocently. "Let her go," Raven said. "Thanks Rae," Terra said, "Sorry 'bout what Slade made me do…" (A/N: I only wrote that part because I figured out about an episode called 'The End parts 1, 2, and 3' and in one of those… Terra's stone shatters… You may like that news in the beginning, but when you really think about it… It's horrible… BB even goes down to his knees… I give her pity) "Eh… Truce?" Terra asked. "Sure," Crow said, shaking her hand, "Find Scar!" "I will!" Terra assured her.

"Mission complete!" Sunfire shouted. "Umm… We need to find Beast Girl…" Moonfire pointed out. "Which way did Slade go? Hmm. We need Beast Girl… Or…" Bluebird paused and smiled at BB, "Even better…"

A/N: What is BlueB up to? Hmm…

Will: Tada!

Me: (Sees Will dressed as Moonfire, Mckeithan dressed as BG, Sisi dressed as Bluebird, Matthew dressed as Sunfire, and Chris dressed as Sonic.) W... Wow! Ya'll did this 'cause of my fanfiction?

Chris: Yup! We did! From scratch! Thanks for covering us, Will.

Will: No problem.

Me: Heh, sorry about kicking you, bro…

Will: S'ok.

Sisi and Mckeithan: (Grab me and dress me as Crow)

Me: Umn… Thanks… But ya'll know the pairings… Don't you…?

Will: (Puts arm around Mckeithan.) Yup!

Mckeithan: (Blushes slightly)

Sisi: Ahh! Not Matthew! Caroline wanna trade?

Me: Umn… I don't want Matthew…

Matthew: Whaa!

Sisi: Oh… fine!

Matthew: Yay!

Chris: (Puts arm around me)

Me: (Hides face in shame and backs away like I don't know them.)

Will: See all of you next time!


	13. Chapter 12, We meet again

Chapter 12, We meet again…

**FirefliesWish **

You're Welcome--you really did inspire me ;) (Hugs back)

Oh, cookie! Ahem, anyhoo...wow. Speedy certainly crossed the line by killing his own kid. I was surprised. Heh heh heh...was there a Lion King reference I smell? Good chapter, keep writing :D

Care: Yay! (Is hugged) HERE! (Gives whole tray of cookies) Speedy-gone-bad… dun, dun, dun! Surprised. Er, I mean SURPRISE! Maybe… Ok, to tell you the truth, if you really pay attention, I mixed Terra and Speedy's name both times. Lol. Thanks! D

**Lunar Heart Crystal **

I'm confused...

Care: Heh… Sorry… (Sweatdrops)

**SailorNeo (too lazy to log in)**

(Miffed) Don't care if AL dies in 8 years...MEANIE! You know I'm just kidding right? Right? Anyways, I can understand again why you like writing about the kids, but you could put a slight bit of the Teens in there. Just b/c I'm obsessed with the couples...And Terra should rot in hell...Just b/c she tried to steal BB from Raven...Evil girl. I knew that she was working for Slade, but no one in my house believed me. Man did I laugh at them in that episode...Anyways, back to the actual review part. Dude...I'm reading the chapter with the review up, and man is the fact that Terra and Kitten are twins! Laughing right now! Ooh! Two new people...And where did Crow come from? He wasn't there...They were looking for him...Speedy and Terra...EW! Nasty thought there! Speedy's hot! No Terra for him! Anyways, off to read the next chapter!

Care: Aqualad… mean? (Runs off crying) I TRIED to put more Teen Titans in there. WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO CANNCEL THE KIDS OUT? I'm joking… Yeah, evil! EVIL! But, too late for me to make her evil. You're good, and I knew that, too… Whoa we must be OBBSSESED! Just playin'! But… (Looks around) I am… Yeah, I know. Terra, Kitten. (Balances hands out) (Both hands drop) oh, well. NO! CROW'S A SHE! AND SHE WAS THERE! (Worried voice not mad voice) (Evil laugh) Well, SpeedyTerra is one of my fav. couples… See ya!

**BlackGothFaerie**

HAHA, yes i do laugh a lot don't I? Your friends dressed up as your characters, that's so cool!

That was a really good chapter. SPEEDY IS AN EVIL FUCKING ASSHOLE! Sorry about that, but anyone who can kill their own daughter is evil. Speedy-Gone-Bad is a cool pen name, maybe you should use it!

Once again, short chapter, but hey, i liked it. Please update soon!

Later, BlackGothFaerie

Care: Yes you do. Yeah! Only the pairings… (Shiver) Thanks… I AGREE… No-one should kill their young unless they're animals… No offense, BB… I love that penname. Nah, I like mine! SHORTNESS SHALL RULE! Heh… Sorry…

**warprince2000**

Cool story! can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)

Care: Thanks! Ok, see you in this chapter!

**coolgirlc **

great story. poor raven and crow. please UPDATE SOON.

Care: Thanks. FINALLY APRECIATION FOR RAVEN _AND_ CROW! Ok, I'm updating…

**AnimationWickedRaven **

I cannot wait for the next chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next! Good job!

Care: Thanks! I can't wait, neither! Thanks, again!

**Savi **

uh, i am a bit confused here, please explain in next xhapter! Wait. . . cant spell, chapter! There we go, yay!

update soon

savi

Care: WHAT'S CONFUSING! NOW I'M COMFUSED! (not mad, just worried) XHAPTER! GO XHAPTER! HOW COME? I CONFUSE PPLS! WHAA!

A/N: How come most of those reviews sound like flames?

Chris: People hate you!

DarkSoulEmperess: (Appears from nowhere) SHE GETS ALL THE ATTENTION! (Leaves)

Me: Uh… Thanks…?

Sisi: Hmm… Well, that last chapter WAS confusalating!

Me: That's MY word!

Mckeithan: No. Sisi can use it.

Me: DIE ALL YOU GIRLY GIRLS! ... (Points to Chris) Chris called you those!

Chris: ………… (Sweatdrops)

Will: Chris!

Matthew: Ha, ha! Girly girls!

Me: What'd ya mean?

Matthew: Not you.

Me: Alright then!

Mckeithan n' Sisi: UH!

All (but girly… er, Sisi and Mckeithan): …………. Uh-oh!

Girly… Sisi n' Mckeithan: (Chases everyone and pulls out guns)

Everyone (but girlies): (SCREAMS BLOODY MURDER!)

Me n' Will: Story time- AHHHH!

Me: I don't own anybody or anything. Except them. (Points) I own Sisi, Mckeithan, Chris, Matthew, and Will… Mwhahahaha! (Sees them) Uh-oh! (Runs from… mostly Chris since he's evil… GRR!) This chapter is dedicated DarkSoulEmperess, my step-sister.

The girl in the mask stared at them.

"You're all so… small," then she looked at herself. "HOW DID I GET SO SMALL?"

Moonfire watched the girl with the mask for a moment, before flying over to her. He took off her mask. Everybody gasped. It was… how to say it, how to say it… (In my mind: how to think of it, how to think of it) "It… It can't be…" Cutefire said. "It is!" Sunfire shouted.

"But… She's so…" Moonfire disagreed. "So? Maybe they took her from the past, since they can go back in time!" Cutefire said. "She's too…" Moonfire replied. "She might be, but…" Sunfire said. "Mother?" Starfire interrupted. "Starfire! No wonder you were so tall…" the girl with the mask mumbled.

"Mother! I thought you…" Starfire broke into tears. "I thought you died during childbirth!" "So did I… they must've went back in time and took my child body and then kept my memory…" the girl said. "How, mother, did you learn English so well?" Starfire asked. "Well, I…" she started, but Moonfire interrupted.

(Readers: DIE MOONFIRE! WE WANNA KNOW HOW SHE EARNED ENGLISH!)

"Umm… Shouldn't we be getting you back to Heaven?" "Oh, you're probably right. But how?" the girl… his grandmother said. "But can I explain it first?" she asked, giving him "Starfire" (since Star probably got it from her mom) look (the one filled with plead). Moonfire stared at her then nodded as if to say, 'But what about getting you where you belong, finding BG, and getting rid of Slade?' Robin noticed this. "Can you hurry it up?" he asked, giving a "Robin" look. (The chibi one SO CUTE!) "Umm… WellIweantthroughsometrancethatSpeedyputmein…iguessandheputtheenglishdictionaryinmymind… Ok?" "Umm… Yeah," they all said, clearing it through their minds.

"How do we get back to the fu- or my past…" Skyfire (grandma) said. "My dad is always prepared! This is a space time continuum that dad… ROBIN gave me…" Moon said, pulling out what looks like a snow globe only with a clock in the middle. He held it out to Skyfire, who grabbed it. "WemusthurrysinceyouobviouslyhavetosavesomeoneandgetmebacktoHeavenanddefeatSlade… Bye!" She turned the clock with help from Bluebird and went… somewhere… (Who knows if she made it?)

"Alright then…" Moonfire said.

(Quick A/N: We interrupt this program to say: I JUST SAW THE END PRTS 1 AND 2 AND RAVEN DROPPED THE PENNY! NO! THEN SHE COULDN'T REMEMBER ANYBODY! NO! AND BB'S CLONE MADE BB CRY! NOOOOOO! That is all…)

"So where do you think he went?" Raven asked, leaning on BB for support. "Hmmm… I don't know!" Moonfire said. "He being… who?" Sunfire asked, stupidly. Everyone slapped their foreheads. "Well who was it?" Sun asked. "Slade!" Everyone shouted. "Ohhh!" Sunfire said. "No, we mean…" Moonfire started. "BEHIND YOU!" Robin said. Sunfire just dodged one of Slade's attacks. "Ahh…" he said, only half worried. Moonfire struck Slade with his Starbolts. (Or would they be Moonbolts? I'm lost...) Slade struck Moonfire in the stomach, sending him to Starfire. "I have got you!" Starfire said. Robin smiled at his future wife. "Alright Slade, where's Beast Girl?" Moonfire, Bluebird, Crow, Raven, and Beast Boy asked at the same time.

"Why Beast Girl is where she belongs. With Trigon. And this time he better stick to his deal…" Slade sort of said the last part quietly, but everyone heard. "You still want your body back!" (That sounds so wrong…) Robin shouted. "Robin, I have already recovered my body. This time I'm looking for…"

A/N: Wow, so short! Uh-oh, what's Slade looking for? Why is BG with Trigon when Crow is the gem? Why is Moonfire so upset? Why am I asking you this when I already know? Oh well, to all reviewers, HERE'S SOME MARSHMALLOWS! Ya like, ya like? Hmm? Oh well. See ya!

Will: I know the answers!

Chris: Oh really, tell us.

Will: It will spoil Care's plan. And plus I don't want you all mad at me again.

Chris: You're only saying that because you don't know. HA!

Sisi: Chris is right, you're just bluffing!

Mckeithan: Maybe he's telling the truth.

Sisi: Has anyone noticed Matthew and Caroline are being quiet?

Chris: I wonder what they're doing!

Will: (Laughs His F'in $$ off)

Matthew: 5 more minutes mom!

Me: (Is shaking Matthew to wake up) He won't get up.

Will: He's dead! FINALLY!

Me: Will that's plain mean. We're only supposed to do that when _Chris_ dies.

Will: Oh yeah!

Chris: WHAT WAS THAT!

Sisi n' Mckeithan: Nothing!

Matthew: (Wakes up)

Will: AHH! ZOMBIE!

Matthew: (Looks around then sees YOU (reviewers)…) Shoot! People are reading this?

All (but him): YEP!

Matt: Um… Hi…? WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! BE GONE!

Me: NO! They will do as they please!

Will: Byez!

Matt: YOU HEARD THE SHRIMP! BE GONE!

Will: Hey… That's mean.

All: SEE YA! (Attack the person next to them)


	14. Chapter 13, Slade's Daughter

Chapter 13, Slade's Daughter

A/N: Ok, Review time! Or Flame time! Which ever!

**AnimationWickedRaven **

**short chapter, but good! I liked it a whole lot! Congrats! This was great! Update soon!**

Care: Thanks! It wasn't confusing? Really? hugs you Yay!

**warprince2000 **

**Cool story! can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)**

Care: Thanks for the review! I'm updating… Or am I?

**RavenOfNight **

**WHO! WHO'S HE LOOKING FOR!**

**HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL AND LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS! TELL ME!**

Care: The chapter name knows all… everyone looks at the name Damn, now I'm foiled… Because I'm cruel… snickers evilly I'll tell you this chapter, no worries…

**moomoomoo**

**first of all i'm a girl(lots of people didn't think so...)anyway i got a great out cast character or oc girl! a 12year old girl from the teen titans era who can 1)high jumping 2)run lightning-fast 3)super-strength 4)super-senses 5)titanium-like claws appearance; human: blonde hair blue eyes, pale skin demon: black hair, green eyes, black-cat ears and tail**

Care: Do you want me to use it? Wow! The OC I made up is sort of stupid… NOBODY STEAL HER ONCE I TYPE THIS… Strength Girl: She has super-strength (Cyborg and Starfire combined couldn't beat her) She can fly, and she can suck out someone's powers, so they still have there powers, and her physical appearance: Brown hair, green/brown eyes, pale skin. Cat and guinea pig: Viper is the cat. Gray hair with two-toned gray stripes. Igloo is the guinea pig. He looks like a wad of snow. See how dumb mine is compared to yours? You must be some sort of genius… bows down

**SailorNeo**

**Well. I sure feel stupid thinking that Crow's a boy...(bows head shamefully)...And I'm not THAT obsessed with the couples and the show...okay, maybe I am. The End part I tommorrow! Oh yeah! Review time!**

**This is technically for chapter 12. Who's Terri? Who's Scar? And Speedy killing his daughter is an assholey thing to do. Sorry, but it is. And I don't like Terra...BTW, can't believe I haven't read this chappie yet...Dude...Terra's stone shatters in one of the The End eps...Missed that...YAY! Sorry, done now. **

**Chapter 13 review:**

**Confused about the whole Star mother part. May come to me later...the long word took me a second to figure out. Nice though. Star can talk fast too...Wait...The penny had stuff to do with remembering? I so didn't catch that part...I thought it had something to do with her not killing everyone...And I don't know why BB started crying, I mean, Terra's EVIL! Oh and when I saw Slade's face, I literally screamed...But his whole body should have been gone, not just his skin...Slade is looking for...A PASTRAMI SANDWHICH! Ha ha! No really, it's a HAM sandwhich! **

**Update soon!**

Care: Don't worry about the Crow thing… It's just if Crow was a boy and she hooked up with Sonic, who's a boy… O.o… Well, I'm that obsessed! Lol!

Terri: Daughter that Speedy killed.

Scar: Son that ran off. No, actually Terra's stone is GOING to shatter… Like, in the next season…

Star's mom can talk to fast… Heh… Hey I'm wondering, should I discontinue my story? Never mind I'll answer that myself later… The penny had to do with good luck. But I say it's really a love token… snickers Poor BB. I mean, think about it. He THOUGHT he loved Terra (WHICH HE DOESN'T!) and she betrayed him. Then she started to betray Slade to go with the Titans… then she turned to stone… Right when she was starting to come in handy. (I mean she KILLED Slade. How long did it take Robin to MEET Slade?) Yeah, his whole body SHOULD be dust but the writers just NEED him in the story or something… Now I remember why… Watch the next episode (THE END PART 3) and it'll tell you about Slade… Yea… He's come all this way to look for a sandwich! Yum!

**BlackGothFaerie **

**I'm sorry for laughing so much. Your right, you don't kill your young, even if you are an animal i still thinks it's wrong. Shortness Shall Rule, that is so cool.**

**I love reading the conversations that you and your friends have at the beginning of every chapter, they're funny, i hope the girlies didn't kill you. Hey, i was just wondering, is DarkSoulEmperess a goth?**

**What happens in THE END PRTS 1 & 2? I haven't seen them! BB has a clone? And it makes him cry? I GOTTA SEE THESE EPS!**

**Wow, Skyfire can talk really fast. What happened to Slade's body? You're right, that did sound wrong on so many levels. WHY THE HELL IS BG WITH TRIGON! Wait; is this some weird plan to capture Crow? Oh i know why Moonfire's upset, coz he likes her, that one was obvious. You're asking us to bug us coz we don't know the answers and we wanna know them. **

**This is for Matt: I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU SAY! I DO WHAT I WANT, AND IF I WANNA KEEP READING THEN I WILL!**

**Please update soon!**

**Later, BlackGothFaerie**

Care: Laughing keeps your heart healthy! It's good! Guess what. I just saw my spider (outside) with a spider corps with the legs still attached to the bones. And guess what. That was it's sister. And I can't imagine eating my sister… Shortness really shall rule! I danced with an 8 year old at the dance! CUTE!

Thanks! That's how we react… Creepy… Girlies killed Chris. YAY! Oh, no they didn't! Darn! Er… Um… Yay? Lol. Nope. But her boyfriend calls her "almost gothic".

YES GO SEE THEM QUICKLY! AND I MEAN IT!

He wants his body… shivers exactly. Crow is the oldest BG is the youngest it may have something to do with that. (I KNOW THE REAL REASON!) Ummm….. looks around Maybe… MAYBE! **MAYBE!**

Matt: YOU SOUND JUST LIKE CAROLINE AND THAT'S A BAD THING!

Shut up Matt. Slaps him

I'm UpDaTiNg!

Care

A/N: Not too many flames. I think…

Matt: I really don't like this Black Gothic Fairy girl.

Care: Um… That's not her name… And she's awesome!

Sisi: MATTHEW HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID TO SEE HER NAME IS BLUE-GOTH-DRAGON?

Mckeithan: Um… That's not it either…

Will: I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!

Chris: being quiet (GASPS)

Mck n' Will n' Care: IT'S BLACKGOTHFAERIE!

All (But Chris): look over at Chris

Care: Is he dead?

Sisi: I hope so!

Chris: Umm… I have a question.

Care: Yeah?

Chris: Isn't Slade after Crow?

Care: Well…

Chris: Then why did he take Beast Girl?

Care: Because he-

Chris: And why would he just leave her somewhere where she can escape?

Care: No he-

Chris: I mean, she can turn into something to get out of whatever trap she's in. AND she has powers now.

Care: But-

Chris: You're a horrible writer!

Care: runs off crying

Will: Whispers something to me

Care: OHHHH!

Chris: What'd he say?

Will: Nothing!

Chris: Caroline are you having an affair?

Care: WTF NO!

Chris: No need for language!

Will: I told her you were just trying to get her to tell you about Slade… Uh-oh! Chappie time!

Chris: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

ALRIGHT IMPORTANT NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY BUT CROW, SONIC, BLUEB, BG, TECHNO, CUTEFIRE, MOONFIRE, SUNFIRE, TERRI, AND SCAR! I DO NOT EVEN OWN SLADE'S DAUGHTER BECAUSE I READ A BATMAN COMIC AND DEATHSTROKE (SLADE) HAD A DAUGHTER NAMED ROSE WHO LOOKED AMAZINGLY LIKE TERRA…

Chapter 13, Slade's daughter

"This time I'm looking for my daughter!" Slade finished. Star and Rae gave each other strange looks, but the children knew exactly who he wanted. "Rose!" Crow said.

_Rose? _Robin thought, _who's Rose? Is that Slade's daughter? This means Trigon… _Robin looked up. "You want your daughter from Trigon? You're not gonna get her… And you know it…" Robin paused and looked at Raven as if to say, "You wanna finish this?" Raven looked at Slade, "So why are you doing this?"

Slade looked up, "Trigon will give me what I want… Or he will not get the two girls he needs!" "Two?" Bluebird said, "You mean I'm not important enough to be in this plot? How rude!" "Who said you're not in the plot? All of you have a part. Especially Raven and Beast Boy," Slade said, anger in his smooth voice as he said 'Beast Boy'.

"I thought you said you were nobody's slave!" Robin declared. Raven's eyes narrowed. "That's right! You said that right after you cut off my "father's" antlers!" (OK… I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY WERE! SUE ME! No wait… don't really…) Raven screeched. "Well what would you do if someone stole one of your children?" Slade asked. "News Flash! You did." Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes started glowing red, "Azarath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" Slade merely dodged the attack. "See? Just bringing that up made you mad. Oh, and this time I have even stronger powers." Slade said, his eyes smiling.

Raven looked at him, confused. _What?_ She thought, _what kind of powers? All elements? Nah, "father" only controls fire… Umm… Lava monster? No… _Slade quickly grew taller, and taller, and taller still. Then, he grabbed the titans (teen). The children looked at him, scared. Moonfire's eyes turned green. He flew up in the air, angrily. "PUT. THEM. DOWN." He said. He looked more like Raven at the moment then Starfire… But _anyway_… He was joined by his sister, then his brother. Then Crow and Bluebird. (Cutefire holding up Techno, Crow holding Sonic) "PUT OUR PARENTS DOWN!" They all said at the same time.

Raven hid her face in BB's chest; she was afraid once more (Raven OOC moment!). Robin was holding Starfire, and Starfire looked like she had seen a ghost. (And seeing Slade, she probably did) "Azarath…" Raven whispered, and her daughters heard her. "OH SLADE LOOKIT! OVER HERE!" Bluebird said, zipping around his head. Slade jerked his head left. "Metrion…" "Yoo-hoo! Slade this way!" Crow said, slinging Sonic into his face. Slade jerked his head right. "ZINTHOS!" All three said at the same time. Slade crashed to the ground. The three birds (Not including Robin) happily yelped. Crow caught Sonic before he flew down to the ground.

"Alright," Raven said, once the titans were out of Slade's clutches, "Where's Beast Girl?" For some reason, her heart skipped a beat as she said it. (Not literally, because if she her heart did skip a beat she'd be in serious pain right now) ((I mean think about it… her future kid's name is just like her future husband's only girl instead of boy)) Then the little cute alien thingys from "Stranded" popped out of nowhere and shouted "BEAST GIRL: SHA-LAAA!" Then disappeared again. ((A/N: I am ILUVBBRAE's big sister and I am out 4 world domi_nation_)) (A/N: MY SISTER AHHH! O.o my story!)

In a flash they were gone at Trigon's feet. Trigon grabbed Bluebird, Moonfire and Sunfire. And then he put a circle of fire around Raven and BB. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Techno, Sonic, and Crow were put in bubbles. Crow and Sonic's bubbles rolled forward. Sonic got rolled along with it, as Crow levitated so she wouldn't. (A/N: Is it me or do the girls in Raven's family always fall for idiots?) The bubbles stopped in-front of Trigon. "Well, little Crow, say good-bye to your mommy and daddy. They're leaving now." He said, evilly. Crow looked up at Trigon with a blank expression. "No, they're already gone," Crow said, growing a smirk.

Trigon turned to see Raven and Beast Boy helping get Robin, Starfire, and the rest out of their bubbles.

A/N: YAY! I'M STARTING THE ENDING CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN!

Chris: It's nearly over?

Will: Just one more chapter?

Sisi: I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER! sobs

Matthew: I'm gonna miss this story.

Me: I can't believe it! Soon it'll be over; I can start another story, and TA-DA! Maybe a story with my reviewers in it!

Chris: What about us?

Me: I'll put you guys in every story I write!

All (but boys): AWWW! HUG! hugs

Boys: lesbians…

Me: THAT'S FRICKIN' WRONG!

Sisi: Chris…

Mckeithan: Caroline…

Matthew: SITTIN' IN A TREE!

Will: K-I-S-S-I-N- OW! Chris! What the heck was that for?

Chris: BECAUSE THAT'S GROSS! SHE LIKES YOU, REMEMBER!

Me: I LIKE NEITHER OF YOU! I'm too in love with Garfield Logan… /3 but Raven has him…

Chris: Is that another code name?

Me: Not this time!

(During the school year, every time Sisi, Mckeithan, and I liked a boy we'd make up a codename for him. Example: Will's name would be Danny. Or, Chris' name would be Shawn or Jordan…)

Will n' Me: See ya next chapter! THE END OF MY STORY IS NEAR! YAY!


	15. Chapter 14, THE END! WOO!

Chapter 14, THE ENDING CHAPTER

WHO0T! REVIEWERS:

**warprince2000**

**Cool story! Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter (update soon Plz)**

Care: YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR THE ENDING CHAPTER! COOKIE FOR YOU!

**SailorNeo **

**Have to review super fast, but I loved the chapter and the Raven ooc moment...Thought it was a long chapter at first and then it wasn't...anyways, update soon so that I can read more!**

Care: Why are you reviewing so fast? Oh well, thankies! Sorry. It's my stupidity AND WRITERS BLOCK. I'm UpDaTiNg

**AnimationWickedRaven **

**it's almost over? Aw . . . Oh well. Keep going. I gotta know what happens next! Update soon!**

Care: Yeah, it's almost over. OK I'm updating soon! Lol

**coolgirlc **

**great story. where did beast girl go? who is slades daughter? will slade ever die? ah shoot now shes got me doing it. evil twin jamie starts throwing vases around**.

Care: Yeah! Where DID she go? Who IS Slade's daughter? WILL Slade ever die? Lol, who me? Why I never! **Evil twin Violet throws them back at Jamie**.

**RavenOfNight**

**This story is confuzzeling. Anyway I can't wait to see how it ends.**

Care: HOW? Grr, never mind. Ok, I'm writing it right now!

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Yes, laughing does keep your heart healthy, it's actually a good medicine, and i know this coz my friend had a whole lesson about laughing in P.E and she write down all te things about laughing that say that it keep you healthy. Aww, poor spider, i can't believe your spider ate its own sister! Spiders are cool! I want one, wait, i can just go into the backyard and get one; we found heaps of funnel webs (which isn't a good thing) in our backyard a few summers ago...**

**Yay, shortness rules! You danced with an 8yr old? Cute, how old are you by the way? Too bad the girlies didn't kill Chris, oh well, there's always next time. Hmm, ook then, well even if she isn't gothic, i still like her name, it's awesome, so is yours.**

**Believe me, i would love to see those eps, but i can't coz flippin' Cartoon Network won't put them on, but when my parent go to Bali (and leave me at home, which i'm REALLY pissed off about) I'm going to ask them to look for Teen Titans DVD's and hopefully they shall find them.**

**Wait, did Matt say I sound like Caroline? Why is that a bad thing? Why doesn't he like me? What the hell did i do to him! Yeah, if you could actually read properly, you'd see me name is BlackGothFaerIE not Y! Thank you to Mck, n Will n Care for getting my name right, how the hell did Sisi got Blue-Goth-Dragon? I really don't like this Matt dude either.**

**Hm, Slade has a daughter, now there's something you don't see everyday, i never thought that he would have a daughter... Hey, i know ILUVBBRAE too! Her fics are awesome! So are yours! You know what? I have to agree with you, the girls in Raven's family (including Raven) all do seem to fall for the idiots, but the idiots are always the best ones to fall for, coz they're so funny and you can pay them out without them noticing, and when they finally do work it out, it's funny to see their reactions (this happens so much with my friend).**

**I agree with your friends (And i really don't want to agree with Matthew) I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER! HAHA, go your friends for the Sitting In The Tree stunt! Too bad you guys couldn't finish it. Lol. You like Garfield? Aww that's so nice, me too, it really is too bad that Raven has him, but oh well, i shall live, i'll just go for Kai, Rei or Hiei!**

**Please update soon (even though i don't want it to be over). Oh yeah, GREAT CHAPTER!**

**Later, BlackGothFaerIE (Not Y!)**

Care: Laughing rules! WHEE! Spiders are awesome it's just that sometimes I hate them… Despicable habits…

I know! The 8 year old was so cute! Umm… Why do you wanna know my age? Umm… I'm fifteen which explains the confusingness -sweatdrops- I WANTED CHRIS TO DIE! Um… -looks at Chris and runs- I love her name, too! I LOVE MY NAME, TOO! And I love your name!

Aren't they putting them on each Saturday? I'm pretty sure they are… DVDs… You mean of the first season? I'm pretty sure that's all they have… maybe the 2nd season…

Matt said you sound like me. How it's a bad thing, I don't know. I don't know why he doesn't like you. Maybe it's because you yelled at him… Oh well! He's not important. No problem!

Mck n Will: No prob!

Sisi: I was confused ok? (She's an idiotic person!) Matt no likey u either.

Slade has a daughter! Slade has a daughter! –points at Rose- it's her! I know ILUVBBRAE, too! Her fics aren't all that awesome (I'm talking about myself… how lame… I'm so stupid…) I hate all her fics. Raven's family is so strange. All of them (that we know) fall for complete idiots. But I do have to agree with you that they're the best!

I want it to be over so the confused people can stop being confused! O.o you liked that stunt? THEY WERE PULLING IT ON ME! AND CHRIS! THAT'S WRONG! Lol. Yeah, too bad Rae has him. You get 'em girl!

CarE (Not Y) lol

**Savi **

**cool chapter. and what do you mean, 'coming to an end'! grr, i hope something eats you, wait no! then i wouldnt no the ending of the soon to be end story . .grr, this is quite a jam we have ourselves in. update soon.**

**Savi**

Care: IT'S ENDING! Umm… Eats me? -Hides- Yeah so keep me alive! Yeah well, here's THE END! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**xxSassyActressxx **

**Hello! I just saw your profile, and you asked me to flame you! Okay, lemme give it a try:**

**THIS STORY SUCKS! HOW COULD YOU WRITE SUCH A PIECE OF JUNK? I'M SUPRISED THEY HAVEN'T PUT YOU IN JAIL FOR THIS PIECE OF WORK, IF YOU COULD EVEN CALL IT THAT! I THINK YOU SUCK AND I WISH I NEVER READ THIS! TAKE IT OFF OF FANFICTION, AND SAVE PEOPLE FROM YOUR CONTAMINATION!**

**That was hard. Please don't make me do it again. I actually liked this story. So cool! But you wanted flames for a reason I don't know, so here it is. Hope it helps with your dream or whatever. See ya. I'm off to eat cake. Great job, BTW! I love it**

Care: XD! Your review made me laugh-out-loud! I really liked it! Can I have some cake?

A/N: OMG! LAST OPENING ARGUMENT! LET'S MAKE IT GOOD!

Chris: How?

Care: I dunno I just wanted to shout.

Matthew: TRUTH OR DARE!

Sisi: YEAH!

Mckeithan: TRUTH OR DARE! WHEE!

Care: Mckeithan you sound like me!

Matthew: -gives me chocolate-

Care: CHOCOLATE! –Gobbles it up-

Care: WHEE! CHRIS TRUTH OR DIE? ... DARE?

Chris: Truth!

Care: IS IT TRUE YOU LIKE MCKEITHAN?

Chris: Yes…

Will: CHRIS! -Starts a dog fight over Mckeithan-

Sisi: OK, Chris! Your turn!

Chris: Caroline, truth or dare?

Care: UMMM! DARE!

Chris: I dare you to… (Find out in the end)

Chapter 14, Trigon's death…

Trigon stopped them before Robin could get out of his bubble. His eyes turned redder than usual, as he glared at his "family". (SUFFERING FROM MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!) Robin looked at Trigon and gritted his teeth. "Titans…" he and Cutefire said at the same time, "…GO!" Trigon quickly grabbed Raven and Crow before she could finish.

Somehow a mallet appeared in Crow's hand. "Huh?" she asked, and then dropped it on Trigon's toe. His pupils went small and tears came to his eyes. Raven picked it up and threw it where the sun don't shine. Trigon had a big fat tear in the corner of his eye. "RAVEN! CROW!" (I'm just remembering it's comedy, so….just go with the flow YES GIVE IN TO THE PEER PRESSURE MUAHAHAHAcoughchokegag! Grr) Trigon's eyes were red. As red as Brice's eyes when he was mad/sad at Mrs. Pierce. (That's my friend just enter your friend's name in Brice's and one of your teachers in Mrs. Pierce ok? Ok.)

Robin, Cutefire, and Bluebird:

Bluebird hit Slade hard in the face. "Don't mess with our grandfather! Sure, try to hurt him, BUT DON'T WORK FOR HIM YOU DOPE!" She punched his stomach. Robin sneaked up behind Slade and took off his mask. Slade hid his face. "No!" Slade yelled.

(For those of you who have seen the phantom of the opera…. XDDDDD this is sorta like that)

"Is this what you wanted to see? Who is the hideous creature behind the mask? Who is this attractive man that is so mysterious? Who loves Bluebir- erm." Slade stopped as Bluebird smacked him, "YOU OLD….HAG! EW!" Cutefire finally joined in, biting his arm, now that had its armor ripped off.

Sonic, Techno, Beast boy, Cyborg, Moonfire, Sunfire, and Starfire:

"Beast Girl! Where are you!" Moonfire pleaded his heart out, "At least give us a hint!" Just then a slip of paper passed by Moonfire's face.

_Where you'd least expect they'd put me_

_Where there are no trees_

_Where it's on an island_

_Where we started our band (A/N: YES THEY HAVE ONE!)_

_Where we were raised_

_By the light of day_

_That's where I am._

_Signed,_

_BG._

"Look at this!" Moonfire said. "It's a poem!" They all looked at it. "TITANS TOWER!" Sunfire, Moonfire, Sonic, and Techno shouted when they saw the word 'band'. "I'll go," Moonfire said, looking up. "Ok, we'll go help Rae and the rest!" BB said. MF nodded, and took off.

Moonfire:

He finally reached the tower. "It's burning!" he shouted. He flew inside to see a fainted BG, tied up from head to toe. "BG!" MF shouted, picking her up and holding her like a baby. He flew and landed back were Sonic dived in. "Stay here," he whispered. BG's eyes blinked open. "What?" she said softly. Moonfire kissed her forehead and flew off back to fight.

The other Titans:

"I'll get you someday!" Trigon said. "I'll get you all!" he said, as he and slade vanished. "What?" Moonfire said. "I missed it all?" he asked. "Actually you didn't miss much…" Cyborg said.

_Flashback_

"_Azarath…" Raven said. "Metrion…" Crow said. "Zinthos!" Bluebird said. That three blasted Slade and Trigon into next week. "You….you…. I'm going to kill you all one day!"_

_End flashback._

"See?" Cyborg said. "Oh. Ok." MF said. BG stumbled in, about to fall. Moonfire helped her walk. "So…you guys are leaving?" BB asked. "Yeah," Crow said. "We might come to visit!" BG said. Sunfire set the watch- the watch that they use to get back to the past that Cyborg made. "Bye!" they all said, disappearing.

IN THE FUTURE:

"I'm going to have twins! A boy and a girl! Isn't that great?" Raven sang happily.

"Glorious Raven! I'm going to tell everyone!" Starfire said, running off to tell Robin and Cyborg.

"So what're the names? Pigeon? Eagle? Bald eagle? Seahawk? Pelican?" BB asked.

"GARFIELD LOGAN! DO NOT MAKE FUN OF OUR CHILDREN'S NAMES!" the angry pregnant Raven shouted.

A/N: it feels great to be done! Oh, and I might write a sequel! So, y'all tell me!

Chris: I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH MATTHEW WHILE EATING A BANANA!

Mckeithan: -burst out laughing-

Sisi: DUN EAT A BANANA! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW (in our world)!

Chris: She has to.

Matthew: …Eww….

Will: Caroline? You there?

Me: (on phone) Sure I'll make a 2nd movie! Awesome! (Hangs up)

Matthew: -kisses me quickly and makes me eat a banana at the same time-

Me: What the-


End file.
